


Old Wolves Need Love Too

by HentaiCactus



Series: Hentai Double Drabbles [7]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gentle Sex, POV Second Person, Post-Coital Cuddling, Reader-Insert, Sexual Content, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:46:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29209821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HentaiCactus/pseuds/HentaiCactus
Summary: Vesemir patiently coaxes an orgasm out of his partner.
Relationships: Vesemir (The Witcher)/Reader
Series: Hentai Double Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716199
Kudos: 11
Collections: HentaiCactus's Reader Inserts





	Old Wolves Need Love Too

"That's it, you're almost there," Vesemir says as he matches the pressure of his palm against your clit to the steady strokes of his fingers inside your slick channel.

With his heightened senses, the old wolf can tell better than you can how close you are to coming.

You spread your thighs wider and arch into the touch. The move presses your upper back against his chest, and you can feel the ridges of scar tissue against your skin.

"That's it," he repeats as his fingers curl to press against a certain spot inside you.

Stars burst behind your eyes as your body trembles in release. Your slick feminine cream runs down your thighs and drips onto his lap as he carefully slides his fingers out of you.

"Good girl," Vesemir praises, nuzzling your neck.

Hot tears slide down your cheeks. Even though you're not facing him, he notices immediately.

"Did I hurt you?" he asks, loosening his hold so you're free to get up.

"No," you answer. "I'm just emotional right now."

You turn around so your legs are sideways across his lap and lay your head on his shoulder.

"Ah."

He kisses your forehead, and holds you close.


End file.
